The present invention relates to a device for holding snowboards adjacent a wall or other support surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a snowboard holding device which is adapted to be secured to a wall, rail or other support surface and hold the snowboard against the support surface in a substantially vertical disposition with the tip or tail of the board resting on the floor or ground. The holding device of the present invention readily receives and releases the snowboard to facilitate use of the device and allow the angular orientation of the held board with respect to the support surface to be readily varied to facilitate access to the held snowboard and create a more efficient storage means for the snowboards.
Recent years have seen a tremendous growth in the sport of snowboarding. Snowboards, like snow skies, must be stored when not in use. A wide variety of ski racks and holders have been developed for holding one or more pairs of snow skis against a wall or rail. Such a mounting typically positions the skis for easy access while efficiently storing the skis such that they occupy a minimal amount of space. Unfortunately, such racks and holders are generally not designed for use with snowboards which are much shorter and thinner than typical snow skis, and are substantially wider than a snow ski. As a result, snowboards are frequently left unsecured when not in use where they can be damaged or stolen and, when at home, occupy an inordinate amount of storage space.
In view of the incompatibility of snowboards and snow ski racks and holders, it would be highly desirable to provide a holding device particularly adapted for securing snowboards in place against a wall or rail or other raised supporting surface. It would also be desirable if such a device were adaptable for holding snowboards in variable planar orientations such that the board or boards could be held flush with the wall or rail, perpendicular thereto or at any desired angular orientation with respect thereto. Such a variable mounting would provide easy access to one or more boards stored against a wall, maximize board storage capacity in areas of limited wall space and minimize the intrusion of the stored snowboard or snowboards into the area adjacent the supporting wall for storage in narrow areas. It would also be desirable if the snowboard holding device projected only a minimal distance from the wall when not in use so as to be unobtrusive and not present a hazard to passersby. The holding device of the present invention obtains all of these results.